90210: The Next Generation
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: The parents gave us joy, happiness, and angst for 10 long seasons now its their kids turn. The Walsh, The McKays, The Silvers, Steve Sanders single dad-divorced , and Andrea Zuckerman.
1. The Pilot

The Pilot

The Pilot

(A red hot convertible speeds up the streets of the Beverly Hills the community that makes things happen. He pulls up to the Walsh mansion in traditional McKay style creating a little chaos.)

Brooke: Ugh… must leave streaks form car everywhere you go?

Adam: Yes, it's apart of my creativity.

Britney: He just likes to show off in anyway possible.

Brooke: Indeed, but your missing party.

(In Casa Walsh the parents)

Brandon: What is taking Kelly so long to get down here.

Brenda: Its fashionable to be late.

Brandon: Yes, but at your own party.

Steve: She was always like that Brandon.

Kelly: Like what?

Andrea: Never mind, lets just enjoy the day.

Dylan: To Brenda, Brandon, and Casa Walsh.

Andrea: Well said .

Kelly fumed a little she never really got over seeing Brenda and Dylan tie not.

(Back outside)

Hannah-Zuckerman: What's new?

Adam: My dad but a new car.

Brooke: I met this guy, and he is like totally hot.

Madeline: I don't kiss, and tell.

Brooke: Do tell.

Adam: Please don't.

Jason: Hey guys, missed me?

Adam: When did you get here?

Jason: Apparently just in time.

Adam: How was your date the other night?

Jason: Like a dream.

Brooke grew bored of all the trivial talk, and decided to push the group into the pool.

(Back in the house)

Kelly: Brenda is going to be in movie finally she is making the transition.

Brenda: What's that supposed to mean?

Kelly: You are so much better then theatre right?

Brandon: Kelly stop it.

Steve: Look she is drunk.

Brandon: Kelly we discussed this remember?

Dylan: Come on Bren lets go home.

Brenda: Yeah, I'll go get the kids.

She grabbed the lamp as soon as Brenda left to go outside, and through it her way. The kids turn around, and ran back inside as fast as they could to see what was happening. Brenda turned around staring at Kelly, this what she wants the most a figh.

Steve: Kelly come on.

Brandon: What's the matter with you?

Brooke: Mom, dad?

Brenda approached Kelly smacking her instantly.

Brenda: We are so out of here.

Dylan: Yeah see you guys.

Adam: See you guys.

Britney: Yeah, see you guys

(The rest of the group left a few minutes after)

Brandon: Brooke go up to your room.

Brooke: Dad, I.

Brandon: Now.

(She leaves)

Brandon: Kelly, I love you.

Kelly: I do too, Brandon.

Brandon: No, you love Dylan.

Kelly: Brandon, just listen.

Brandon: What can you possibly say?

Kelly: I love you too.

Brandon: What about Dylan?

Kelly: I don't know.

Brandon: All I know is that it is killing me.

Kelly: What do you mean?

Brandon: I saw your face during the wedding.

Kelly: Ours right?

Brenda: Kelly you know exactly which one I am talking about.

Kelly: I still love you, but I love him as well.

Brandon: That is a load of crap.


	2. Welcome back Val

Welcome back Val

Welcome back Val

(Valery Malone walked into The McKay's front door, and knocked dying to see how Dylan looked. The door opened as Dylan popped out obviously tired from comforting Brenda all night.)

Valery: Hey stranger.

Dylan: Valery is that you?

Valery: Yeah, did you miss me?

(She walked into the house closed the door, pushed Dylan on the couch pulling off her jacket. She looked like she had been prepping for days, and looked absolutely amazing)

Dylan: What are you doing?

Valery: Making up for lost time.

Dylan: I have moved on.

Valery: Kelly right?

(Adam, and Britney were up and now they currently racing down stairs to the breakfast table. They stopped when they saw Valery, and approached the room very curiously.)

Britney: What are you doing?

Adam: Who is this hottie dad?

Dylan: Get off me.

Valery: Who are these punks.

Brenda: Our children Valery.

Valery: Brenda is that you?

Dylan: You can't replace her Val.

Brenda: I have not seen you in ages, how have you been Val?

(The kids are being driven to West Beverly by Valery)

Adam: Hey, how about we go out sometime?

Britney: Don't mind him he latches onto every pretty woman he sees.

Valery: Chip off the old block huh?

Britney: How do you know our parents?

Valerie: I use to know your mom, and uncle Brandon before they moved here.

Adam: Yeah, now I know who you are.

Valery: Do you?

Britney: Yeah, you're the one in group who slept around.

Adam: Yeah, you are a legend.

Valery: Oh boy.

(A few hours later at Casa Walsh)

Valery: You told the kids I was a slut?

Kelly: No, they are just smart enough to figure it out.

Valery: Stay out of it you bitch.

Kelly: Make me.

Brandon: Alright, you two calm down.

Valery: I told you marrying her was a mistake.

Dylan: Stop it you two.

Andrea: Those two never learn do they?

Steve: Well as much as it pains me to say this its kind of hot.

Donna: It never pains you to say that.

Steve: Donna come on.

David: She does have a point.

(Kelly fumed as she saw Dylan hug Brenda who was getting even more nervous then before. Kelly was taking her anger out on Valery, but its Valery right?-she thought. )

Kelly: See the problem here is that none of you are honest?

David: What are you talking about?

Kelly: Why are you all celebrating Valerie's return?

Valery: Enough Kel you have gone to far.

Kelly: Brandon she used us to get though school her first yeah while she slept around.

Brandon: Stop this Kelly, stop it now.

Kelly: Dylan you let her control for goodness sakes.

Dylan: Enough Kelly, I think you said your peace.

Kelly: Not until you all realize that she is another Brenda.

Brenda: What the hell do you mean by that?

Kelly: Drama queen

Brandon: Kelly I am warning you.

Kelly: My dear Brandon suffers from a nice case of god complex.

David: Kel what is wrong with you.

Kelly: David and Donna the damaged ones perfect for each other.

Steve: Kel come on it is me, snap out of it.

Kelly: Yes and of course Steve the man-whore.

Kelly: Andrea you are to smart for your own good.

Brenda: You the manipulative drunk.

(Brenda states, and then storms out.)

Dylan: We are going to leave now.

Valery: No, let me talk to her first Dylan.


	3. Welcome back, West Beverly

Welcome back,West Beverly

Welcome back,West Beverly

(Kelly, and Brandon entered the main office )

Kelly: Sorry, our car broke down.

Brandon: Just a flat tire.

Kelly: Anyway, what seems to be the problem?

(Brooke popped out with a hookah)

Principal: She was a hookah party in the school.

Brandon: Really? Is that true Brooke?

Brooke: It was no big deal.

Kelly: This is not a joke Brooke.

Brooke: Its safe, geez.

Brandon: Will deal with her at home.

(Back at the McKay home Valery stopped by, but decided to hit on Dylan while she awaited Brenda's return. Dylan pushed her off as she lit a cig, and her lips smelling full of smoke.)

Dylan: Get off me.

Valery: You know you love it.

Dylan: There is no smoking in this house.

Brenda: Also no flirting with my Dylan.

Valery: Hey Brenda, I want to kick Kelly's arse.

Brenda: Yeah me too, but after this little stunt.

Valery: Oh Brenda, Dylan is so irresistible.

Brenda: Yes, and also mine.

Dylan: I hear that baby.

(Kelly stared at Brooke from afar wondering what she did to make her act out like this.)

Kelly: Brooke, but why West Bev of all places?

Brooke: Everyone is at school so its perfect.

Brandon: What if he would have expelled you?

Brooke: Yeah, I am sure he would have Brandon.

Kelly: Don't talk to you dad like that Brooke.

(She pushed passed them running onto the stairs, and into her room.)

Kelly: She is getting to be quite a hand full.

Brandon: Yeah she is.

Kelly: Its Brenda fault.

Brandon: What is up with you and my sister?

Kelly: Nothing, everything is fine.

(Kelly left immediately pulling out her cell, and calling Dylan who lied to Brenda to get out.)

Dylan: What is up with you Kel?

Kelly: I just need you to be with me one last time.

Dylan: I love Brenda Kel, and you know that.

Kelly: You and I hurt her before.

Dylan: That was just an impulse Kel.

Kelly: Really?

(Later Dylan dropped her off, but was spotted by Valery who quickly ran into the Walsh house.)

Kelly: Stupid bitch, I hate her.


End file.
